degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BootyCall/@comment-4109358-20151229042831
I'm watching this mess and I'm gonna trash it here xD "He comes to her command" that's cause she's his boss pretty much... "He makes her angry" ''???????????????????????????????? ''"She cockblocks him" ''That's cause metahumans and shit don't operate around their personal lives, homie ''"He races to her rescue" Do you not know the plot of the show? "She gives him relationship advice" Tell me, child. How does this make your ship look good in anyway? Caitlin being supportive of his relationship with Iris, Linda, Patty, etc doesn't mean she's attracted to him lmao "He took care of her while she was drunk"/"he stayed with her" Cause decent human beings do that cause there are sick fucks that take advantage of intoxicated people??? "He teases her" ''He teases everyone lol ''"He comforts her" how decent human beings do "The way she looks at him topless" I look at him like that too and I'm never gonna end up with him "She stopped Ronnie from killing him" DECENT HUMAN INTERACTION "He finishes her sentences" They were trying to make sure Iris didn't know about the shit they were doing... "She thinks he deserves happiness" Who doesn't? Plus she was drunk in that scene lmao. "He comes running at the sound of her screaming" Bruh.................. "She's his Felicity" DISRESPECTFUL "Hannibal sensed tension"/"He kissed her" That wasn't Barry who kissed her, she wasn't comfortable with it, and it's sexual harassment and she felt uncomfortable no matter who it was with. "How he looked at Hannibal as Iris vs. Caitlin" Really, bitch. Really? "He sees Caitlin in his future, not Iris." You were saying? "Jealous, Caitlin?" To answer your question, no. "Felicity can see something between them" ''but... that.. wasn't.. the... context... "''He smiles at her... a lot" Is it acceptable to frown at someone you get along with? "She helps him patch things up." Honey... How does that imply she's attracted to him if she's happily helping him stay out of a messy situation with his best friend that he's in love with?? "Iris can sense some tension between them." Mhm... "She played operation with him" I've played operation with my family members and friends and I'm not attracted to any of them... JS... "After he kissed Iris... he called Caitlin" that's cause Barry was pretty much risking his life by fucking with time and space and Caitlin's kind of an expert on that shit... And he kissed Iris just cause she's his fave and it's a live or death situation soo... "She stood up when he walked in" ''Cool? ''"His face when she got married" Yeah he was pretty happy for her and had other shit on his mind at the time "They have undeniable chemistry" How? "Weren't made by design, makes them exciting." LMAOOOO This is still in tact With Iris on Earth 2 The moral of the story is, I have never seen a more ridiculous display of shipping in my life tbh (Triles, Zaya, etc are up there tho) and there's a damn good reason why Snowbarfy is one of my biggest NOTPs. @Snowbarfies